Fanon:Story Collaboration 2
Rules: You know the rules from the last one which is here, but I will add new ones. You have a week to finish your part from when the user above you finished their part. IGhostMoo will need to start soon to keep this going. If you don’t meet the deadline, you will be skipped. Part 1 (IGhostMoo) I'm alone. I fell where my demons dwell. It's a nightmare, I call it hell. Oh well, time to get back up. Climbing and climbing I'm done with this ride My name is Shino, I have lived my entire life in the Arctic on my own. I was abandoned by my family when I was 5. The memory still pains me to think about. Now I am a renowned detective; I thought about why my parents left me. It wasn't out of disgust or shame--it was because someone was blackmailing them. Part 2 (HiIplayMoomoo) I look ahead to see nothing but the barely visible light of the sun, and the snow. The cold was like knives slicing at by vulnerable face, but it’s nothing. I’ve always felt the cold. I’ve always felt the torture of the Artic. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my head stood up. I flipped around to see a shape hurtling towards me. It placed a spinning spike that made me shoot up in a mountain of pain. My first instinct to heal kicked in and I started spamming. I got my shovel and loosened the ground around me. The shape stopped and I found it wasn’t an animal. It was a girl. She said:”You survived. Impressive. My name is Crystal. What’s yours?” I stuttered and said in a quiet voice:”Shino”. She exclaimed:”Really? I’m so sorry! Tell me about yourself.” “It all began...” “So you’ve never left the Artic? Oh, I can take you to a village and we’ll settle there.” “Really?!? You’d do that for me?”:I said in surprise. “Of course”: she said. “You’re the best Crystal!” When I first saw the shining sun and the green grass I yelled and ran toward it. The wind blew softly and it was like a dream. “Thank you so much!”:I said. “No, thank you. Now let’s get to the river.” I had never seen bushes before. I tried one and it was delicious. Much better than the raw, unsanitary meat from the wolves. “You’ve really never seen the Plains. Wow.”:She said. “Let’s find the river and buy a boat.” As we got to the river, and bought the boat, I yelped in delight. “Crystal! Come look at the river!” “Big deal. It’s just a big puddle of water.” The fast stream of clear water and gentle flowing waves combatted the noise coming from far away. Perhaps a village. I put my hand in the river and let the water run through my fingers. Then we saw the town near the river. “Look! Up ahead!” “Mmhmm, and this would be interesting because?”:Crystal said. “It’s a town, floating on the river’s waves!” “It’s alright, I guess...” “How lovely.”:I then said in admiration. We then docked at the town and I dawned over the buildings. “There are so many beautiful buildings!” “There are a lot of buildings, yes.” She obviously had seen the town before but I hadn’t. I loved the beautiful architecture and the liveliness of the town. There was street-side vendors selling equipment and clothing, fishers at the river, and other animals everywhere. Compared to what I had seen before, this was a wonderland. Then, a person ran through the streets screaming. A house then started burning and there was yelling and frantic movement. I was entranced by the flames and the ash but Crystal grabbed me by the jacket and pulled me into an alley. People rushed into their houses, boarded the windows, and tried not to inhale the smoke. When the smoke and ashes cleared, a group of people remained. There were the Wiki Tribe. Part 3 (WitherB0$$398) Part 4 (KevinAlcain) Part 5 (46crazyweasels) Part 6 (ThePokegeek5000) Part 7 (Hakeemollah) Part 8 (L0AdING......GN!PV07) Part 9 (HerroPeople) (Skipped) Part 10 (DanielTheWeeb) Part 11 (CaptainWerdna) Part 12 (CBcool1213) Ending (UvronSwiftfoot)